


Harmonia's Daughters [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Family, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of Harmonia's Daughters by Domenika Marzione."The ladies who rise from Infinity War's ashes."





	Harmonia's Daughters [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harmonia's Daughters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582280) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harmonia's%20daughters.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harmonia's%20daughters%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology this year! Thanks to Domenika Marzione for having blanket permission!


End file.
